The Traveling Pony
The Traveling Pony is a text/draw ask/RP tumblr set in Manot, a small village in the northernmost region of Equestria. Characters While there are other ponies in Manot who appear (or refered to) in the tumblr, there is a core group of ponies who are the blog's main characters. Viatrix Viatrix was born and raised in Manot. Nopony knows why this unicorn mare lacks a cutie mark, but Viatrix has grown to accept its absence now that she is an adult--though the blog's moderator, firlalaith, has mentioned that Viatrix will eventually have a cutie mark. Snowmane Snowmane is a very shy earth pony who has been Viatrix’s best friend since they were wee foals. He is very well-suited to his job as Manot’s chief librarian, and is very proud of his job. Viatrix often enlists his help in researching new spells--and she often drags her friend along on her adventures. His cutiemark is a white quill pen, a fitting cutiemark for a pony who spends as much time in a library as Snowmane does. Mayfly and Riley Mayfly is Viatrix's mother, and is a unicorn just like her daughter. She also runs Manot's schoolhouse, which takes up most of her time. Her cutiemark is a yellow ruler. Riley is Viatrix's (half-zebra) father. None of the other characters ever acknowledge his presence, as he is a ghost (he died defending Manot from a manticore when Viatrix was a foal), and therefore is invisible. He generally can not directly interact with the world of the living (unless he first possesses somepony), however there are times when he can make himself solid--and visible--, but doing so takes a lot out of him so he will only do it in dire situations. His cutiemark is a black arrow. Solarus Solarus is the leader of the weather pony team in Manot. He spends more of his time flirting with the mares than he does dealing with the weather, however. Viatrix in particular does not appreciate Solarus’ attempts to woo her, and has been known to cast hexes on the pegasus. His cutiemark is a rose, a fitting cutiemark for the "Don Juan of Manot". Skyweave Skyweave was born a pegasus mare, but everypony respects Skyweave’s wishes and treats him as, well as the stallion he should have been born as. Skyweave is Solarus’ second in command, and his cutiemark is a tri-colored triangle. Rugby Rugby was sent to Manot by Princess Celestia herself to study the geology of the mountains near Manot. Viatrix assists the earth pony stallion, with the intention of finding out what about Manot's mountains has attracted the interest of Celestia. Rugby's cutiemark is a black rock, possibly basalt. Guest Appearances/Crossovers From time to time, other ponies show up in The Traveling Pony. Most are original characters belonging to firlalaith--or are ponified versions of real people/characters from other fandoms. Sunspot Sunspot is an earth pony from the first generation of My Little Pony toys. The mod of The Traveling Pony also once ran an ask blog for her, but due to a lack of interest on her part, the blog was deleted. However, Sunspot still continues to interact with the ponies of The Traveling Pony. White Collar Viatrix often makes references to this TV show and firlalaith has ponified several of the characters from the show. However, none of those ponified characters have yet to actually make an appearance in The Traveling Pony. Skyleaf While Skyleaf has yet to actually make an appearance in The Traveling Pony, this original character of firlalaith's doesn't have an associated ask blog, making this pegasus mare a prime candiate for a cameo in The Traveling Pony. Trivia *Rugby is named after the geographical center of North America--Rugby, North Dakota. *Manot is a horse-themed pun (much like the canon Equestria cities of Canterlot, Manehattan, etc.) of another city in North Dakota--Minot. *Viatrix's blank flank was inspired by a purple background pony who also lacks a cutiemark in the first season episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic 'The Ticket Master'. *Viatrix means "voyager, traveler". *Skyweave wasn't originally created as a character for The Traveling Pony. *Rugby was originally an unicorn, but firlalaith changed her mind before he was officially introduced in the blog. *Viatrix sometimes is portrayed without her horn because firlalaith has a bad habit of forgetting that Viatrix is a unicorn. *Each of the main characters of the blog has a customized text format which firlalaith uses to indicate which pony is speaking. This formatting is only visible when viewing posts on the blog itself. The Mod Firlalaith, who also runs another ask pony blog called ask-g1-sunspot, is the mod of The Traveling Pony. See Also ask-g1-sunspot Gallery Below are some images of the ponies from The Traveling Pony. Additional artwork can be found here, in a gallery on the mod's deviantART account. mlp__viatrix_1_by_firlalaith-d4ux9t2.png|Viatrix (no cutiemark) mlp__viatrix_2_by_firlalaith-d4ux9z4.png|Viatrix (with cutiemark) mlp__mayfly_by_firlalaith-d4ux986.png|Mayfly mlp__riley_by_firlalaith-d4uxc44.png|Riley mlp__snowmane_by_firlalaith-d4uxb88.png|Snowmane mlp__solarus_by_firlalaith-d4uxave.png|Solarus mlp__skyweave_by_firlalaith-d4ux9f0.png|Skyweave mlp__rugby_2_by_firlalaith-d4uxblc.png|Rugby (unicorn) mlp__skyleaf_revisited_by_firlalaith-d4uxa85.png|Skyleaf Category:Draw blog Category:Text blog Category:Ask blog